memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Professor
A professor is a title applied to an individual who is qualified to teach, lecture, or research in an institute of higher education, such as colleges, universities, or more specific training academies such as Starfleet Academy and the Vulcan Science Academy. History and specifics When Benjamin Sisko was contemplating leaving Starfleet, he considered taking a position as a professor at Vasteras University. Sisko jokes to Jadzia Dax that he would wear a baggy corduroy jacket with elbow patches. Jadzia warned him taking the job would make him grow old before his time. ( ) Professors are listed below by location, area of expertise, and position. Professors Earth institutions * Starfleet Academy ** Adara ** James Atheling (astrophysics: Dean of the College of Science) ** Ruah Brackett (mathematics) ** Leo Brownell (engineering, computer science) ** Joen B’ton (communications) ** Agosto Caitano ** Chapman (warp engineering) ** Janice Eardman (history) ** (computer technology) ** Richard Galen (archaeology) ** John Gill (history) ** Bishop Harwood (military history: Wells Professor of Military History) ** ** Heyer (flight instruction) ** Jon Huss (military history, deputy professor) ** ** David Kincaid (physics) ** Ellis Landaker (history: Durant Professor of Political History) ** (Prime Directive ethics) ** Mlikk (first contact) ** Naharodny (engineering) ** Keiko O'Brien (botany) ** Miles O'Brien (sensor engineering) ** Theoderich Patterson (mathematics) ** Pembleton (security tactics) ** Pritchard ** Setheleyis th'Rasdeth (psychology) ** Rhakh-tem (neurobiology at Starfleet Medical Academy) ** Friedl Segfrunsdóttir (Federation law) ** (Starfleet Medical Academy) ** Richard Temore (zoology, paleontology) ** Tho (political science) ** Trumble * Cambridge University ** Gabriel Collins (archaeology) ** Data (astrophysics: Lucasian Professor of Mathematics, alternate timeline) ** Paul Dirac (astrophysics: Lucasian Chair) ** Athene Donald (astrophysics) ** Gyffled ** Stephen Hawking (astrophysics: Lucasian Chair) ** Isaac Newton (astrophysics: Lucasian Chair) ** Torar Olaffok (mathematics: Lucasian Chair) ** Rippert ** T'Viss (temporal physics) * Daystrom Institute ** Pokano (warp engineering) ** J. Whales * Various ** Jeffrey Carlson (United States Army) ** Richard Daystrom (computer science, Daystrom Data Concepts) ** Eugene Eckhart (biochemistry, Illinois State University, United States Army) ** Albert Einstein (astrophysics, Princeton University) ** Jeremy Grayson (University of Pacifist Studies) ** Theodore Haskins (geology) ** Lars Hoël (anthropology, Bard College) ** Barbara McCoy (xenozoologist, assistant professor at Urey University) ** Louise Cara Raymond (exobiology, Indiana State University) ** Thomas Raymond (exobiology, Indiana State University) ** Charles Xavier (genetics) ** Hoshi Sato (linguistics, Brazil) ** Steven Wada, (archeology, University of Chicago) Mars institutions * Jo'Nol (history, McKay University) * Ming Ku (history, McKay University) * Sonek Pran (history, McKay University) * Eunice Shupman (history, University of Mars) * Haros glasch Yov (history, McKay University) institutions * Vulcan Science Academy ** T'kin (interspecies studies) ** T'Kreng (astrophysics) Other universities and institutes * Andrews (Timsonian Institute) * Nilan Artir (archaeology, Bajoran Institute for the Revelations of the Temple) * Kenneth A.F. Brighton (psychohistory, Memory Alpha) * Dixon-Martins (associate professor, Tireos Oceanographic Institute) * Lem Faal (astrophysics, University of Betazed) * Vicenzo Farrenga (linguistics, Bacco University on Cestus III) * Ashley Harris (assistant professor, Tireos Oceanographic Institute) * Gena Huong (associate professor, Tireos Oceanographic Institute) * Kwame Landon (Director, Tireos Oceanographic Institute) * Natima Lang (political science, University of Prekiv on Cardassia) * Miliani Langford (archaeology, University of Alpha Centauri) * James Mobutu (University of Nicopolis on Epictetus III) * Tef Noka (diplomacy, University of Janir) * Samas Rychi (archaeology, University of Nicopolis) * Andrew Tempest (communications, Simeran Sciences Academy on Tiburon) * Tuken (University of Prekiv on Cardassia) Others * Honey Bare * Edvard Bela * Lindsey Cameron (Mestiko) * Robert Crater (archaeology, M-113) * Reck Cyl * Dverl * Peter Erikson (weapons technology) * Forra Gegen (archeology) * Ray Johnson (warp theory, associate professor) * Gell Kamemor (education) * Bendes Kettaract (quantum mechanics, chemistry) * Roger Korby (archeology) * Markan (physics or meteorology, Fornia) * Alexander Munro * Patrick Moore (xenobiology) * N'Vat (archaeology) * Omen (weapons design) * On-dy-Ango (astrophysics) * (sociology) * Berlinghoff Rasmussen (engineering) * Rogers-Kline (physics) * (physics) * Gideon Seyetik (terraforming) * Richard Spellman (colonization) * Sterchak (philosophy) * Emanuel Tagore (historian) * T'Mau (astrophysics) * T'Nol * Vard (temporal physics) * Osric Whipple (physics) * Woo Appendices External links * * category:titles category:occupations